


Monster Boyfriends

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Fan art of some supernatural snuggling
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Monster Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



> I saw the prompt for werewolf Rex or eldritch horror Obi Wan and figured I'd throw in a vampire Cody for good measure

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix) Log in to view. 




End file.
